Mass Effect Kiss
by HotMezoti
Summary: Garrus and FemShep get together on the SR2. All characters owned by Bioware. Lemony content. Completed story - I liked this snapshot in time with them. (**2/24/16: sorry about the previous description, that was a mistake saying it was Kaidan and FemShep getting together. This story is anti-Kaidan, pro-Garrus)


On shore leave with Tali and Kasumi, Shepard watched them out on the dance floor. It was a mash of humans, Turians and Asari, dancing and moving to the pulsating music. It was loud and visually overwhelming and it kept all their minds off the stress of the mission, if only for a little while.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," She brushed off the third Asari who tried a pick-up line on her.

Frustrated, she gulped her drink down. If only Garrus was there with her. He usually kept watch over her and a few times pretended to be her boyfriend to keep admirers away. Kaidan never liked hearing about that. She made a face, she was glad she didn't have to deal with him on the SR2. She had no idea where he was.

As if on cue, she saw Joker and Garrus come in the club. She pinged him on her omni-tool. As he was coming near, another Turian nearly spilled his drink on her.

"I've got a ship and a mate, but I've only brought one of them with me," he leered.

Shepard looked at him, rolling her eyes, "Sounds like a personal problem to me."

He started to laugh, "You could solve it for me."

She stood up and pushed his arm out of the way, "No."

Suddenly Garrus was at her side, "Hey sweetie, there you are." He put his arm around her, "You okay?"

She beamed up at him, "Yes, better now."

The other Turian frowned and turned his attention to another woman at the bar, "Hey, I'll buy you a drink."

"Looks like I got here just in time," Garrus said, smiling.

"Yea, thanks. It gets tiring turning them down. I would have left already, but they're having such a good time, I didn't want to spoil it," she pointed towards Tali and Kasumi on the dance floor.

"Looks like I'll be your boyfriend for the night to keep you from getting hit on." He squeezed her shoulder.

"If you don't mind. I don't see why I can't just sit here and have a drink in peace."

Garrus threw his head back and laughed, "It's not a restaurant, it's a club. That's what people do. Plus you're beautiful, you have to expect it's going to happen."

She gave him a wry smile, "Aren't you laying the boyfriend act on a little thick?"

"No," he leaned down and took in her scent, "I have to be convincing."

For the first time she felt a small jolt in her gut and her throat got a little dry.

Garrus ordered a drink and they watched the dancers and talked at the bar. A sweaty Kasumi come up to them and tried to get them out on the dance floor with them.

"Come on guys, it's fun. The music here is great. You can actually dance to it," she yelled out.

Shepard shook her head no vigorously, but Garrus suddenly stood up and took her hand, "Come on," he said and led her out.

She reluctantly let him pull her out in the crowd. He started moving to the music while she stood next to him. She leaned towards him and said loudly, "You know I can't dance, let's go back."

Garrus moved swiftly behind her and held her waist tightly against him. Behind her in her ear he said, "Better not, that Turian is eyeing you again."

She looked up and saw him starting to come towards her. She put her hands over Garrus' around her waist and leaned back against him, moving with him in time to the music. He leaned down over her shoulder and reached up, pulling her hair off her neck. She swayed back and forth with Garrus, thinking of letting Kasumi know they were leaving to go to a restaurant or somewhere else. Suddenly she felt something warm and wet on her neck and glanced up, realizing Garrus was licking at her neck.

"Uh – " she started.

He held her tighter and gave her a little nibble on her neck, "Mmm," he purred.

She felt shivers down her spine and felt frozen in the moment.

"That sent him away," Garrus said in her ear.

She looked up and saw the persistent Turian walk away and disappear in the crowd.

"Another bar fight avoided," Garrus said. He let go and spun her around to face him. Instead of going back to the bar, he put his hands around her back and pulled her into him. "You're a better dancer than you think," he smiled.

"Yea, when I'm plastered against you," she started to blush.

"Well, whatever works," he grinned and continued moving to the beat of the music.

They had done this a few times before, but tonight was somehow different. She felt self-conscious, felt, well, attracted to him, and it surprised her. She thought it over as they danced. She hadn't had that much to drink. She must just be caught up in the moment, thinking it's real. She closed her eyes and put her hands up around Garrus, lazily rubbing the back of his neck. She could feel vibrations from him growling through his chest. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. She was instantly overwhelmed by a rush of pleasure through her. She gasped and held on tightly as he kept his forehead pressed to hers. She closed her eyes and before she knew it he had pulled back and looked down at her, puzzled.

She slowly opened her eyes and said breathlessly, "What was that?"

He was speechless as they were jostled in the crowd. She touched her forehead, it still tingled. "I've never seen that before."

He was startled, "It's a - Turian thing."

Tali and Joker were at their side. "We're going to go, I'm feeling a bit sick," Tali was wobbly.

Shepard pulled away from Garrus and put her hand on her arm, "Okay, Tali, I think we're ready to go too, right Garrus?"

He nodded silently and slowly moved his hands away from Shepard's back. Joker pinged Kasumi on his omni-tool to let her know they were leaving, and soon they were out in the cool night air, Kasumi and Garrus holding Tali up as Shepard and Joker walked behind.

Joker kept Shepard entertained with stories about his time at the Academy.

"I see how you got your nickname," she said, laughing.

"No, I actually got that before then because I never smiled. Later I decided I might as well live up to it."

Soon they were back on the Normandy. Joker, Garrus and Shepard waited as Kasumi took Tali in the elevator helping her down to her quarters.

"You're quiet, Garrus. Wasn't your kind of club scene?" Joker asked him.

He cleared his throat, "Yea, yea. It was fine. I had a good time."

Joker made a face at Shepard, then looked forward at the elevator. The doors opened and they piled in. Shepard closed her eyes and leaned back against the cold wall. The doors opened and Joker walked out, looking back at Garrus, "Aren't you coming? This is our floor."

Garrus shook his head, "I'm going to walk Shepard to her door."

Joker shrugged and went around the corner as Garrus pushed the button for her floor. She gave him a sideways smile, "Well, that's charmingly old-fashioned of you."

He smiled back. They got off on her floor and stood in the small foyer area in front of her quarters. Garrus had been up here quite a few times on the SR2. He helped her with her work, they relaxed and watched vids.

She turned and looked at him, "It's a shame you have to sleep in the main battery, that can't be comfortable."

He scratched the back of his shoulder, "Yea, but the cots in the crew quarters aren't large enough for my frame."

She nodded. "You never get a break from your work, though."

He laughed, "Look who's talking. You spend more time in here at your desk than in the rest of your quarters."

She sighed, "True."

"So," he leaned against her door, "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

She leaned back against the wall next to him. "Dossier for the convict. Guy named Jack. Supposed to be some kind of dangerous, super-biotic. We're going to spring him from a prison ship in the Osun system."

He raised his eyebrows, "Adding more criminals to the crew Jane?"

"We've already got Archangel. I'm trying to complete my collection."

He chuckled. "So, who's going tomorrow?"

"You, of course,"

He smiled.

"And I'm thinking Grunt. We need to be a larger presence on a ship like that. Plus he says his plates are itching, needs to shoot something. Although it should just be a simple exchange."

He leaned over her against the wall outside her quarters, "Nothing's ever that simple, Jane. You should know that by now."

She drew in a quick breath. Suddenly his closeness was unnerving, distracting. She cleared her throat, "That's why I'm taking my best sniper with me."

"And your pet Krogan."

"Yes. But don't call him that to his face."

"I won't, I promise."

She looked into his steely blue eyes and felt his heat, an imperceptible change in the air between them. Suddenly he leaned back. "I should go."

"Isn't that my line?" she put her hand on her hip.

He shook his head, "When do we leave tomorrow?"

"Mm, I think around 10. Unless that's too early for you, if you drank too much."

He shook his head no, "Just one drink. How about you?" he eyed her critically.

"Nope. I didn't have much at all."

He squinted his eyes at her, "Really. That is interesting."

She looked at him, confused.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." And he got on the elevator and left.

Shepard opened her door and absentmindedly got ready for bed, mulling the evening over in her mind. She was surprised, but pleasantly so by the sudden awareness that she had romantic feelings for Garrus. When he touched her that night, held her close, rubbed on her, for the first time it had excited her. The sensation of his tongue on her bare neck had been intoxicating. And that head thing – she put her hand to her forehead, _What was that?_ He never answered her question. She let out a low breath. Was he interested in her that way? It was impossible to tell. He was pretending in the club, right? Neither of them had been with another species before, but human – Turian couples were becoming more common these days. "And I've got no dextro allergies," she said. She crawled into bed and looked up at the stars and the blue lights of the shields flashing as the Normandy moved silently through space.

Her alarm went off and she felt like she had just closed her eyes. She lay back in bed and groaned. She had a slight headache. "Damn, forgot to drink water last night." She got up and remedied that. As she showered and got ready for the day's mission, her thoughts wandered back to Garrus. In the light of day, completely sober, she was convinced she'd misread his signals. He was helping her out, as he'd done a few times before in clubs, by pretending to be her boyfriend. He was her best friend, and that was it. "What did he say? 'I have to make it look convincing'. That's all it was." She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her hair. She smiled at herself ruefully. "Oh, well. No harm done." She finished getting ready and made her way down to the mess hall for breakfast. As she walked towards the kitchen she decided to put the silliness of her feelings from last night out of her mind. The cook gave her a plate of food and she scanned the dining hall, sitting at a table next to Kasumi.

"You're up early," Shepard said, getting her silverware out.

"I didn't drink that much. Poor Tali – she can't say the same. We had fun, though. She's really a good dancer."

"Yea, I wish I had that talent."

Kasumi made a face, "You can't have it all Shep. Intelligence, humor, strength, good looks. Don't be too greedy. You've got to have a flaw."

"I've got lots of flaws. Terrible dancing is just one of the more embarrassing ones."

"You looked like you were doing pretty well with Garrus last night," Kasumi looked at her pointedly.

"Oh that. He helps me out by pretending to be my boyfriend in clubs. Keeps me from getting hit on." She took a forkful of food.

"Didn't look like pretending to me."

"Well, it was. He told me he had to make it look convincing."

Kasumi pursed her lips, "It was pretty convincing."

"Like I said, all an act." She glanced up at her to see her expression of doubt. Was Kasumi seeing something more, like she had felt last night? She shook her head. Kasumi didn't know Garrus very well. No more trying to make something out of nothing.

They ate and talked about the upcoming mission. Shepard felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Garrus behind her.

"Shepard. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled, "Yup. How about yourself?"

"A little stiff, but can't complain. I'll get some food and join you guys." He went to the kitchen.

Shepard turned back to Kasumi who was giving her a sly smile.

"What?" Shepard demanded.

"You like him." Kasumi said.

"Yea, he's my best friend." She said defensively.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Kasumi, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I can read people, Shep. I see the way you look at him, the chemistry you guys have. Don't worry, like I said, I'm not going to spread it around."

Shepard huffed at her with frustration.

Garrus came back and sat next to her and started eating. Shepard leaned over and took a piece of his breakfast off his plate.

"Hey," he grabbed her arm, "That'll make you sick."

"No it won't," she put it in her mouth, "I don't have dextro allergies since Cerberus rebuilt me."

"Really? You never told me that." He was surprised.

"Didn't I? Yea. I can drink it, eat it, everything."

"Indeed." Garrus replied.

"That includes everything?" Kasumi asked, giving her a suggestive look.

"I forgot drinks. You want something, Jane?" Garrus asked.

"Yea, thanks."

Garrus got up and Shepard glared at Kasumi, "You said you weren't going to say anything."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oooo, so it's true, isn't it?"

"Yes, okay? But just leave it alone. I swear, I don't need you making things uncomfortable for me." She said in a harsh whisper.

"Okay, I promise. I just think you guys would make a cute couple-"

Shepard saw Garrus walking back up, "Hush, okay!"

Kasumi cracked a smile, "Did you just hush me?"

Shepard shot her a look and smiled at Garrus, taking the glass he handed her. Much to her relief, Kasumi kept her promise and quit with the innuendo. They talked about the day's mission and they finished their breakfast.

Shepard brought up her omni-tool, "Joker, what's our ETA to the prison ship?"

 _"_ _40 minutes."_

Garrus stood up, "I've got to hurry and grab a shower before the rest of the crew gets in there. I'll meet you down by the shuttle in 30 minutes."

Shepard finished her debrief with Miranda and went down to put her armor on. Grunt was already there punching his fists together.

"Shepard!" he called out. "Ready for the mission."

"Hey Grunt. You looked over the information I sent you?"

"Yes. Prison ship, Purgatory. Thanks for taking me with you."

"Sure, no problem." She finished putting her gloves on. Garrus coming around the corner caught her eye.

He adjusted his visor and grabbed his sniper rifle. Shepard watched him, and he caught her doing it. She looked down quickly and blushed furiously. She reprimanded herself, she needed to get a grip. She got on the shuttle with Grunt and Garrus behind her and focused on debriefing them on the mission.

"Purgatory's owned and run by the Blue Suns. We're meeting with the warden, then picking Jack up. Be on guard, there are thousands of prisoners there."

"Got it, Shepard." Garrus checked his rifle.

On the ship, Warden Kuril answered their questions about Purgatory and the prisoners, taking them on a short tour. He directed them to out-processing to meet Jack, who was being brought out of cryo. He hesitated a moment, gave Shepard a penetrating look, then left.

Shepard narrowed her eyes. "What a prick."

It was not lost on Garrus, "I don't trust him, Shepard. Something's off."

"He disagrees with our stance on humane treatment of criminals." She said wryly.

"No," Garrus watched as he left down the hall, "there's something more. Watch yourself, Jane."

They walked towards out-processing. She glanced behind her as she walked, "Garrus, you know I'm always on guard."

"Yea, it's just –" he caught up to her and grabbed her arm and said quietly, "I can't survive without you again."

Shocked, she stared at him open-mouthed. The doors opened suddenly, and a tech instructed them to the back of the room. They made their way to the back and Warden Kuril's voice over the com demanded they put their weapons down, telling Shepard she was going to be a prisoner.

"Go to hell," Shepard told him, "Better yet, I'll send you there myself."

"Hm," Garrus said, "At least he said he was sorry."

Shepard rolled her eyes at him as they all ran out and got behind cover as waves of guards attacked. They fought their way to the cryo chamber.

"You press that button, you release all the prisoners too." Garrus warned.

Shepard shook her head.

"It's the only way to get Jack out," Grunt said.

"I'm doing it. Get ready."

The machinery brought Jack up out of the cyro stasis.

"That's – Jack?" Garrus was shocked.

The taut, tattooed woman tore out of the clamps, shook her head, then took out 4 heavy mechs in the time it took for them to make it down the stairs. The prison was in complete chaos, and they chased Jack as they fought their way out.

Shepard was running out of ammo, hiding behind a barrier. One more heavy mech, and they could advance to the last room before Kuril was holed up. She reached over for some clips left by a dead guard when Garrus appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her and held her down. A missile from the mech sailed over her head and blew up behind her.

She looked at the hole in the wall and back at Garrus, "Damn, that was close."

He shook his head and let out a loud breath. He let out some tech attacks as Shepard readied the arc projector. She leaned out from cover and in two shots took the mech out.

"Let's go!" she yelled, and Garrus reached down and pulled her up.

In the next room they took out the rest of the Blue Suns and finally Warden Kuril. They raced up to the docking bay to face a furious Jack.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you're Cerberus," she spat out.

"This ship is going down, and we've got the only escape route out."

Garrus wanted to get back on the Normandy quick, "We could knock her out."

"Huh – I'd like to see you try," Jack sneered.

"We're not going to attack her," Shepard tried to diffuse the situation.

"Good move," Jack warned.

Shepard made a deal to let Jack into the Cerberus databases and they hastily made their way on the Normandy. As the docking doors closed Joker pulled away and they escaped. They stood and stared at each other, calming their breathing down. Grunt still kept his gun at the ready watching Jack like a hawk.

Shepard turned to her as they started down the hallway. "I'll give you a quick run-down of the ship and our mission, and we'll meet with Operative Lawson in the conference room for a debrief."

"Yea, fine." Jack looked around, taking it in quickly.

Grunt relaxed and put his gun away and took the elevator to his quarters. Garrus walked behind Shepard and waited at the elevator for her as she talked with Jack. She turned to Garrus, "I'll be a few minutes in the conference room with Miranda, and then I'll be out." Garrus nodded and leaned against the wall, waiting.

A few minutes later Jack came out with a snarky grin, Shepard behind her. Garrus stood up from the wall as she walked up to him.

"Glad to see you live up to your word, Shepard." Jack said.

Shepard nodded at her and brought up her omni-tool, "We've got general crew quarters, but they're full. I'm sending you a copy of the ship schematics so you can decide where you want your quarters to be."

Jack brought up her omni-tool and started scanning it.

Shepard turned her attention to Garrus. "Mission accomplished, thanks to you."

"Well, you helped."

"I almost got a missile to the face back there. Thanks for watching out for me."

"I want to be the only one on board with scars to brag about, not you."

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. If nothing else, he was a great friend. She stood on tiptoe and brought her forehead to his. An intense rush shot through her, and as she closed her eyes Garrus grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her back. She looked up at him in surprise as she caught a glimpse of Jack going in the elevator.

"Jane," Garrus said, looking at her wide-eyed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Why not? You know, like the other night. You said it was a Turian thing. Don't you like it?"

"I – it's just that," he stammered.

Miranda stormed out of the conference room, "I've given the Illusive man an update. I sure hope you know what you're doing, Commander. Giving her full access, well. It's not something I would have done."

Shepard backed away from Garrus, "It's the only way to gain her trust. The only way to get her to work with us. The Illusive man must know what her motives are. I'll talk to her. Try to feel her out."

"Understood, Commander." Miranda tightened her lips and got in the elevator. Shepard and Garrus got in as well, Garrus getting off with Miranda on their floor. Shepard started unclasping her armor and pushed the button for her floor when she looked up and saw Garrus standing frozen in front of the doors, staring at her as they closed. She tried to re-open the door, but it was too late. "Well, I'll talk to him later." She changed into her casuals and tracked Jack down to the cargo hold. _Hm. Strange place to set up home,_ she thought.

Jack thanked her for letting her into the data she was already researching. She helped Shepard with schematics for biotic upgrades and tried to tempt her to go rogue. Shepard shook her head, she was the biggest wildcard so far.

"What do you think about Miranda?"

Jack curled her lip, "She's a Cerberus bitch. Knew that as soon as I saw her."

 _Damn. Things are going to get interesting on the ship._ Shepard changed the subject, "You don't have to stay down here in this pit, you know."

"It's dark and quiet and that spells safety to me."

Shepard sighed, "Okay Jack. I just-"

"Look, you've helped me, thanks. I'm here to survive and then take off. Don't try to be my buddy, okay?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you a bit better. I like to get to know all my crew. It's a Cerberus ship, but I'm not Cerberus." Shepard started to walk away.

Jack rolled her eyes, "Well, that's obvious."

Shepard looked back, "What do you mean?"

Jack looked at her like she was stupid, "The Illusive man would never allow his Commanding officer to be in a relationship with a Turian."

"Garrus? He's been with me since we fought Saren. He's a good friend, my best friend." Shepard frowned.

"I'm not blind, I saw you guys. Look – it doesn't matter to me. You can fuck every species in the galaxy for all I care. Why not? I have. Well, not vorcha." Jack looked back at her datapad.

Shepard shook her head vigorously, "We aren't involved."

Jack raised her voice in irritation, "You guys were kissing outside the elevator."

Shepard furrowed her brows, "No we weren't!"

Jack pointed to her forehead, "Yes you were."

Shepard touched her forehead, "That's a kiss?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Jack looked at her incredulously.

Shepard shook her head no and Jack roared in laughter, "Yea, that's how Turians kiss. That's rich. Look girl scout, if you'd like me to explain the birds and the bees to you too, I'd be happy to." She grinned at her.

"No, I should go." She turned and went up the stairs with the sound of Jack laughing behind her. She was going to confront Garrus about it, when she decided to go talk to Kasumi first. What if Jack was just messing with her? She didn't want to make a fool out of herself with Garrus.

"Hey Shep! What's up?" Kasumi looked up from the book she was reading.

Shepard sat next to her on the couch. "Kasumi, is it true that Turians kiss by touching foreheads?"

"Yea, why?"

Shepard leaned back against the couch, covering her face with her hand, "Oh shit."

Kasumi put the book down excitedly, "What happened? Did he try to kiss you?"

Shepard told her what happened on the dance floor the other night, how she'd thought it was a friendly gesture, like a hug or a high-five. "So I just did that again by the elevator," she felt her face get hot and knew she was blushing furiously.

Kasumi laughed, then saw Shepard's expression and stifled the laughter. "It's not that big of a deal, how did he react?"

"He pulled me back and asked me what the hell I was doing. Jesus Christ, how embarrassing!"

"Look, it was a simple interspecies miscommunication, and he started it the other night at the club. He should have explained it to you."

"He was just pretending to be with me that night. He did act really weird about it though, now that I think about it."

"Well, maybe he enjoyed it more than he thought he would." Kasumi smiled. "How about you, did you like it?"

Shepard grinned, "Oh my god, you have no idea. It was exhilarating!"

Kasumi got serious, "Really? Like how?"

"It was just amazing. I mean, I felt a rush of tingling and wave of feelings wash over me. Tonight it was more intense than before. Damn, I didn't know I was kissing him." She shook her head.

"You know, the way it works is like a flow of feelings back and forth. If you only sort-of like someone, the physical rush won't be there. If you are in love with someone, it will be extremely intense, like you described."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I had a few friends who were in relationships with Turians before. They described it that way. If you had that reaction in the club, then he would already know you have deep feelings for him, maybe even more than you realized yourself."

Shepard sat forward, "Are you shitting me?

Kasumi shook her head no.

"Damn, Jack was right."

"The guy you picked up on the prison ship? Is he a Turian?"

"No, not a Turian and not a guy. She asked me about my relationship with Garrus because I did that in front of her. I didn't know what it meant. Son of a bitch."

"I think you guys would make a cute couple. You should go for it."

Shepard sighed loudly and stood up, "Looks like I already have without knowing it. I've got to figure out what to do. I guess I need to apologize."

"Mm, maybe not. You already explained that you had no idea and he made it clear it wasn't appropriate, so I don't think you really need to say anything. He's the one who should say anything, and that's only if he feels like it's a big issue."

Shepard put her hand up to her chin, "Maybe you're right. I don't want to make it any more awkward," She sighed, "I think I'll just play it off and it won't be a big deal."

Kasumi pulled her knees underneath her on the couch, "Do you think he has feelings for you though?"

"Um, not like that. I think it was all on my part."

"But," Kasumi held a finger up, "Remember, he felt the rush from the forehead kiss too."

"I don't know how it all works, honestly. He has feelings for me, of course, I'm his best friend. No, no, I'm just going to play it cool so it's not weird or uncomfortable between us. That's more important."

"I suppose. Until you get encouragement from him or something."

Shepard gave her a wry smile, "That would be nice. Anyhow, I've got to go. I've got reports to finish."

"I'm here anytime, Shep."

On her way to her quarters, Shepard thought over how Garrus had reacted to her with the forehead kiss. The first time he looked shocked, and acted startled. Even though he'd initiated it, her reaction had caught him off-guard. That day he'd reacted the same as well as grabbing her and pulling her away. She put her hand over her face, "This is so embarrassing. You'd think as much time as I spend around Turians, I'd know more about them."

She worked on reports for a few hours and made her way down to the mess hall to get something to eat. It was crowded, and she scanned the room for Garrus. He was there sitting at one of the tables, eating and talking with Joker.

She took a deep breath, reminding herself of her conversation with Kasumi earlier. She got a plate of food from the cook and sat next to him at the table, as she would normally have done. Determined not to act self-conscious, she made small talk with him and Joker until Joker got up to go back on duty.

Garrus turned to her, "Jane, I have to talk to you about earlier-"

She waved him off, "I figured it out, sorry about that, interspecies miscommunication. No big deal." She gave him a big smile, then pointed to his plate, "Can I try that?"

"What?" he looked down at his plate, "Oh, sure."

She took a piece of meat he had and ate it, "Mm, that's good. You know, I think I might start eating more dextro foods. I'm starting to like it better."

Garrus studied her expression, but didn't say anything more on the subject. Relived, Shepard talked to him about strategy for the next mission.

Later that night in her quarters, she mulled it all over. "I'm not going to risk our friendship." Whatever conclusion he made about her reaction, he must not return her feelings or else he would have done something about it. She lay in her bed with her arms overhead and looked at the stars and planets moving in white specks over her. She was disappointed. As much as she was relieved she was able to keep their friendship from being awkward, she wished it had gone the other way, and he'd been interested in her. She let her thoughts wander to how it might have been, being in a relationship with him. It had been a while since she'd been in one. She knew he would be a great boyfriend, he was already her best friend, and had so many good qualities she admired.

She turned and roughly jabbed at her pillow to get comfortable. "This is useless. He probably never thought about being in a relationship with a human before. He'd probably never consider it. I bet he thinks we're gross," she mumbled, and went to sleep.

In the morning, she got ready and after a quick meal, met with Miranda, as was their daily routine.

"We need to focus on getting the full complement of the crew. Who would you like to get next?"

Shepard sat back in the chair, skimming over her datapad. "I'm thinking the Assassin. We don't know how much longer he's going to be on Illium."

"Agreed. I'll message Joker to set a course."

"Sounds good. How are things going otherwise?"

Miranda moved her hand, palm up, "The mission is going well. You're pacing it out well without getting burned out. I was thinking on Illium we could stock up on supplies."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Send me a list, and after the mission we'll divide it up and get it done."

"Good, Commander. One other thing – I've checked the databases, Jack is doing a pretty thorough search. Do you know what she's looking for?"

Shepard shook her head, "No, she wouldn't be specific, just said she was looking for names and dates, places. Wants to make everyone pay."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "And that doesn't concern you?"

"No. Not yet. If it becomes a concern, I'll address it then. Like I said, no one knows more about her than the Illusive man, and he put her on the roster."

"True. I'm keeping close tabs on her."

Shepard let out a low laugh, "I'm sure you are." She got up and went to the door.

"I swear, if she calls me cheerleader one more time," her hands clenched into fists involuntarily.

"Careful Miranda, that's something Joker would pay to see," she opened the door and turned back, "And probably sell tickets."

She caught Miranda's wry smile as she left her quarters.

That day with Garrus and Jack, they successfully recruited Thane. Shepard found herself in the forward battery discussing him with Garrus.

"Not what I expected in an assassin, Jane."

She sat on the cargo crate, "Yea, he's different."

"I had a drell on my team. They're a very interesting species. Have a photographic memory for experiences, they can re-live them in a sort of trance-like state."

"Really? I'll have to get to know him better."

Garrus cleared his throat, "He said he was dying, right?"

Shepard sighed, "Yea, he told me it's a lung disease from being on a different planet than their home world. Incurable, but not communicable."

"Well, that's a relief."

She cocked her head, "Why do I get the feeling you don't like him?"

He looked over at her, "Just an instinct."

"Yea, but your instincts are usually right. Remember Warden Kuril?"

He leaned against his console and crossed his arms, "True. I don't know, he seems like he is sincere, but also an opportunist. Just – be careful."

"You think he'll be untrustworthy, or sell me out somehow?"

"No, no, not that, just like- what do humans call it? A smooth operator."

She furrowed her brow, "What, like he'd be coming on to me or something?"

Garrus nodded, "Something like that."

"Well Garrus, I didn't know you were the jealous type," she said, and immediately regretted it. She could feel herself turning pink.

"I'm not," Garrus said.

Shepard wanted to crawl under the crate. She closed her eyes. "Hey, why are you still wearing your combat armor? The guns weren't that far off in their calibration were they?"

"No, the showers are full again. And – some of the crew is a little weirded out by showering with a naked Turian."

"That wouldn't weird me out at all," she looked down, could she possibly stop putting her foot in her mouth at all today?

He laughed, "In that case, why don't you let me use your shower?"

"You totally could. I don't have a problem with it."

"Really? I was just kidding, but – if it wouldn't put you out at all, I'd actually really appreciate it."

She shrugged, "Sure. Why don't you get your stuff and come up to my quarters. It's big and private. You can take all the time you want."

She waited at the door as he grabbed his clothes and toiletries. Up in her quarters, he thanked her again and went in her shower. She sat in the living room and watched a vid, trying not to think about how she wanted to strip down and join him. He was in there for a while and suddenly the door opened and a cloud of steam filled her quarters.

"Jesus Christ! How hot did you have that water?" she called out, peering around the corner.

To her surprise, he walked out with just a towel around his waist, "Turians don't like the cold, Shepard. You know that."

"Only because you keep reminding me." She tried in vain to look at his face, and not run her eyes over his abs, his strong shoulders, his legs.

He patted himself dry as he walked down the stairs and sat on a chair, "I have to wait a few minutes to dry before I can get dressed," he explained.

She nodded dumbly and tried to think of something to say, but she could only stare at him.

He looked at her, amused, "Never seen a Turian before, Jane? You were offering to shower with me a little while ago," he chuckled.

She turned beet red, "I, well, not in person, but – it's just. Oh shit, never mind. You've got me all flustered." She forced herself to face forward.

"Sorry if you're put off. I'll be getting dressed in just a minute."

She snapped her head in his direction, "No, that's not it at all. I don't find Turians gross. Actually quite the opposite." She could feel her face on fire. Dammit. The more she tried to act casual, the worse it got.

"That's interesting." Garrus said. He got up and grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He emerged a minute later dressed in his casuals.

"Damn, that feels so much better."

"Well, good. You can use it anytime, really."

"You don't mind?"

"You know I take good care of my best sniper." She brought up her omni-tool, "I'm sending you the code to my quarters."

He frowned, "Isn't that against regulations?"

She made a face, "Screw regulations. You have full access." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jane. That's very generous of you. Well, I'd better get going. Oh – by the way, Samara is letting the crew use her quarters for a poker game tonight. You interested?"

"I might be. I want everyone to relax, though. That might be hard to do with the Commander there."

"Nonsense. The crew respects you, but they don't feel that way about you. It's not like Miranda's going to be there."

"Oh, they see her that way?"

Garrus snorted, "I know I've been accused of having a stick up my ass, but she takes the cake in that department."

"The 'stick up the ass' department?"

He grinned, "Yea. We call it the SUTA for short."

She laughed, "You're messed up."

"You just figuring that out now?"

"No, I figured that out a long time ago. What time is the poker game?"

"Oh, in about 2 hours."

"Ok. I'll stop by. I don't play poker, maybe I'll just watch."

"Yea, Kasumi's setting her bar up in there. You could have a drink."

Shepard leaned back against the couch, "That sounds good."

He smiled, "See you in a little while, then."

She nodded and watched as the doors closed behind him. She flopped herself prone on the couch, "Shit, I can't believe I said that – 'I find them just the opposite', damn, what's wrong with me?" she said with frustration.

A few hours later she went to Samara's quarters and found a good amount of the crew in there. She peered over Jacob's shoulder as he played with Garrus, Kasumi and Joker. She nodded at Garrus and went over the bar. Jack and Zaheed were already there pounding back drinks, trading stories. She poured herself a drink and listened to them, joining in a few times. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Garrus. He sat next to her and she offered him her drink.

"It's dextro." She said.

He took it and sipped at it, "That's good. Where'd you get it?"

"Last trip. I'm going out to Illium tomorrow to get supplies. Care to join me?"

"Sure. As long as it's not too early."

They talked for a while. Shepard sipped on her drink, enjoying Garrus' attention and feeling relaxed and comfortable. After a while Joker called out, "Hey Garrus, come get your winnings. We're shutting down the game."

Shepard looked over at him, surprised at how late it was. It didn't seem like they had been talking that long. Jacob was gone, Kasumi had moved over to the couch, conversing with Samara.

Garrus went over and sat next to Joker, gathering up his credit chits.

"Things heating up there with you and Shepard, huh?" Joker gave him a sideways glance.

"What?"

Joker lowered his voice, "You guys a thing now, or what?"

Garrus shook his head, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yea I do. I know her, and I know human body language. She's interested in you."

Garrus shook his head, "I don't know about that. She was with Kaidan on the SR1. She's probably still waiting for him."

Joker put his winnings in his shirt pocket, "No, she's over him. You didn't see what happened after the Alliance made the aliens leave the SR1. Things went south for them. She was trying to get him off the ship. They broke up."

Garrus raised an eyebrow. He didn't know about that. They hadn't talked about Kaidan since he was back on the SR2, he'd been afraid to know the answer.

Joker shook his head, "I'm right. The way she sits so close to you, the way she looks at you. I've seen it before, but tonight it's more so. Hey – you could do worse. That is, unless you aren't into humans."

"It's not that, it's just-" he looked behind him at her. She sat on the barstool with her chin on her hand. She smiled warmly at him.

Joker gave him a knowing look, "See."

He shook his head, "No, I don't see."

"I tell you what, flirt with her and see what happens. If I'm wrong, all these winnings are yours." He patted his pocket.

"And if you're right?" Garrus asked him.

"Then you get the best prize of all – her." He winked at him and got up and left. Garrus walked back to Shepard and took his drink off the counter, finishing it off.

He looked at her intently, thinking about what Joker had said. He'd actually wondered himself a few times, but dismissed it. He certainly didn't know anything about humans in that respect.

As she drank and talked to him, he reached out and picked up a long lock of her hair that was falling over her shoulder, examining it. She stopped what she was saying.

"Very soft, Shepard. Always wanted to do that." He let the curl wrap around his finger and looked down at her, letting the hair fall.

She cleared her throat, "Yes, well."

He smiled as she forgot what she was saying _. Hmm, maybe there was something to what Joker was saying._ Their sexual banter had always been just joking between them he thought. Maybe she actually felt more. Of course, her reaction to his kiss had been surprising, but he'd chalked that up to her being a human.

They talked for a while longer, Garrus sitting closer to her. Most everyone left, and Shepard looked over his shoulder and said, "I think we'd better go, it's late and Samara is asleep on her couch."

Garrus followed her gaze, "Let's go. Can I walk you to your quarters?"

She stood up, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to court me."

"Court you? What does that mean?"

She felt a little dizzy and realized what she'd said, "Oh nothing. It's a human thing." She smiled. She turned to go, and Garrus walked behind her, putting his hand on the small of her back as they waited for the elevator. She felt his warmth through her shirt, and as the door opened and a few of the crew got out, he wrapped his fingers tightly around her waist as he pulled her back slightly. They got in the elevator and as they went up to her quarters, she leaned against his arm, squeezing it slightly then letting go, as she often did. "Thanks for encouraging me to go tonight, it was fun."

"I'm glad you were able to relax a bit. You should do that more."

"I know, but the fate of the galaxy and all."

"True. That does get in the way sometimes."

The door opened and she steadied herself with her hand on the wall. "You can open it Garrus, I gave you the code."

"Oh, yea, I forgot." He brought up his omni-tool and opened the door. He reached back for her hand and walked her in and down the stairs. She sat on the couch and to her surprise, he sat next to her.

"What time do we go out for supplies in the morning?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot, um, maybe around 10?"

"That sounds good." He smiled and pushed a lock of hair off her face.

She giggled, "You're really fascinated by that, aren't you?"

"Yes, I admit. I find humans fascinating. I find you fascinating."

She swallowed hard, "You do?"

"Um hm." He sat a little closer so their knees were touching. "Like how smooth your skin is. May I?" he held his hand up close to her face.

"Uh, yea, sure," she held her breath a little.

He reached up and took his visor off and put it on the coffee table. "Let me see," he traced the pad of his finger over her forehead, down her cheek and with the backs of his fingers stroked down her neck. She shivered involuntarily.

He pulled back his hand, "Did that bother you? I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes, "No, it felt good, actually."

He smiled, "My hand's not too rough?"

She shook her head slowly no.

He took her hand in his and traced over her fingers, "So soft and pink." He held her hand against the side of his face and closed his eyes. He turned his head slightly and took in her scent. He looked up as she stared at him wide-eyed. He smiled. "Well. It's late and I've got to go." He let go of her hand and stood up, "I'll see you in the morning Jane. I'll make us some breakfast down in the mess hall, just let me know when you're ready to come down."

She sat transfixed and nodded as he turned and left her quarters. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and looked down at her hand. She could still feel the slight roughness of his skin, his heat. What did it all mean? He must be interested in her, right? He had never been that close, that personal before. She smiled, _Things are finally going in the right direction._

She didn't even change clothes as she crawled into bed and went to sleep. Early in the morning, a blinking blue light caught her attention. She sat up in bed and looked at something on her coffee table. She realized it was Garrus' visor. He must have left it there from the night before. She got up and went to the bathroom and walked back down her stairs, picking it up. She turned it over trying to figure out how to turn the light off when it turned on. She tried putting it on, but couldn't focus on the images. It started beeping.

"Oh, great." She brought up her omni-tool and scanned it, attempting to shut it down. It synced with her omni-tool and opened up multiple screens, messages, music and digital images. She started shutting them down and the beeping finally stopped. When she got to the photo screen she opened it up, curious as to what he had on it. She saw pictures of Omega, schematics. Some photos of his squad. She looked over some of his team and felt sympathy for him. She still had a pic of Ashley on her omni-tool. She scrolled through and saw some pictures of him and a female Turian.

"Hm. Who's this," she wondered. She wasn't in a uniform. She continued to scroll through and found image after image of them together, eating at restaurants, on Palavan, cheek to cheek pictures.

"They look very chummy," she huffed. She was about to dismiss her as an old girlfriend when she looked closer and realized there was a picture of them together with Garrus in his SR2 uniform, the new one she bought him after his was damaged on Omega.

"Son of a bitch," she seethed. She flipped it off and checked the time. It was 06:35. "Late enough," she stormed out of her quarters and in the elevator. She punched the button and paced, waiting for it to get to his floor.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" she was furious. The doors couldn't open fast enough and she stomped down the walkway to the forward battery, his visor in her clenched hand, ignoring the few crew members in the mess hall.

She pinged the door, then again repeatedly until it opened. A surprised Garrus was already up and working on his console.

"Shepard? You're up early. I'm getting some last minute calibrating done before we head out later." He looked at her expression, puzzled.

She pushed the button for the door to close. She walked up to him and thrust his visor at him. "Here- you left this in my quarters.

"Oh," he took it from her, "Thanks. I figured I'd left it there, but didn't want to wake you. Did you sleep in your clothes?" he asked pointing at her.

She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you with my visor," he said.

"Oh, bother? It was no bother. Tell me Garrus, who is this?" and she angrily brought up her omni-tool with a picture of him and the Turian girl together.

"You went through my visor?"

"It was blinking and beeping and woke me up, I had to download it on my omni-tool to try and get it to stop. But whatever!" she pointed at him, "Who the fuck is she? Is she your girlfriend? Your wife!" her voice rose to a fever pitch.

"Jane-"

"No, no, don't 'Jane' me – One of these pictures is recent, you have your new armor on so you can't bullshit me. What's going on?"

He looked at her, red in the face, huffing and pointing accusingly at him. _Joker just won his bet,_ he thought.

He leaned against his console and crossed his arms, "Never took you for the jealous type, Jane."

"Don't change the subject, you owe me an explanation."

 _She didn't deny it,_ he thought.

"She's my sister." He said calmly.

"Your - what?" she froze.

"My sister, Solana. The picture of us was on Illium. I met her there briefly when she was flying back to Palavan and made a stop-over. You were out on a mission, or I would have had you meet her."

Shepard put her hand down and repeated, "Your sister."

"Yes. I don't have a girlfriend. Haven't for years." He looked at her evenly.

She looked down and took a deep breath, "I, oh god Garrus, I'm so sorry." She shook her head, "I'm such an idiot. I keep making a fool of myself and, fuck." She put her face in her hands. She had heard him talk of a sister before, but didn't make the connection when she saw the pictures.

She brought her face up and looked at him, trying to read his expression, but unable to. "I'm so sorry." She turned and opened the door and started out.

"Jane – wait a minute," he called after her.

She walked hurriedly down the hall and made it halfway through the mess hall when she heard him calling her from his doorway, "Shepard – come back," but she sped up instead and went to the elevator, mashing the button repeatedly until it finally opened and she went up to her quarters. Once inside, she put her face in her hands again, replaying the events of the last five minutes, mortified.

"Fucking hell, I went through his personal pictures and confronted him like a psycho girlfriend." She looked up at the ceiling of her quarters. It seemed like he might be developing an interest in her and she went and ruined it by accusing him of what – cheating on her, when they weren't even together. She rolled her eyes and stripped off her clothes, getting into the hot shower. She let the water roll off her as she tried to figure out what to do next. Grovel for forgiveness, mostly, and hope he wasn't so pissed off they couldn't still be friends. She turned off the water and put a robe around her, squeezing the water out of her hair with a towel.

She opened the door and glanced at her fish tank, thinking of maybe buying a new fish on Illium when she was out that morning.

"And you said I steam up the place."

She let out a little gasp, "Garrus!"

He stood up from her chair, "You gave me the code, remember?"

"Yea, I remember, I just didn't know you were here."

"Well, I thought about your offer of joining you in the shower, but I wanted to set breakfast up for us."

"Breakfast?" she looked at her coffee table where he had a spread of food and drinks. She continued to squeeze water out of her hair as she walked down the steps towards him.

"Yes, I said last night I'd make us breakfast, remember?"

She turned pink and looked down, "I remember, I just didn't expect you would still do it."

"Come on, have a seat and get something to eat," he motioned to her couch.

She sat down and took a plate, starting to munch on the different dextro foods he'd brought up. "Mm, these are really good!"

He smiled, "I thought you'd like them. I added some spice to it."

She took a drink and sighed, "Look Garrus, I'm really sorry I went through your visor, it's your personal information, and I should have stopped and not been so nosey."

He nodded.

Encouraged, she continued, "I was way out of line questioning you about your personal life, especially being so angry about it." She picked at her plate.

"It's okay Jane. It's not that big of a deal."

"I appreciate you saying that." She felt relieved.

"I have to ask you though, why were you so angry about it?"

She kept chewing as she felt herself start to blush, "What?"

"Why did you get so mad?" he looked at her steadily.

She swallowed the food and took a drink, "Well, I'm your best friend, I didn't like thinking you were keeping a big part of your life from me. I felt left out." She smiled quickly and took another bite of food.

He shook his head, "But you were enraged. There's more to it."

"No, that was pretty much it."

"Jane- you're not being honest with me."

She looked at her plate but didn't say anything.

"Jane?" he persisted.

She huffed in frustration and looked up at him, "Okay fine. I was jealous. Satisfied? I don't like someone else taking so much of your time."

He grinned and shook his head, "Nice try, but you're still not being completely honest with me. Fess up."

"Fess up? Where'd you hear that expression?"

"From Zaheed. You know what I think? I think you're interested in me." He sat back and stared at her.

"What, what?" she sputtered, "I don't, I mean, what makes you think-"

"You're a lousy liar, even when you're lying to yourself," he spread his hands out, "That's not the worst thing in the world, is it, to be attracted to me? I hardly think so."

She glared at him, "Okay Archangel, since you are all-knowing, now what?"

He raised his eyebrow plate, she was practically admitting it. "I suppose I confess my undying love to you."

She shook her head, frustrated. This was all a big joke to him. "Okay, fine. Go ahead." She picked up her juice and finished it off, plunking it down loudly on the coffee table and looking at him expectantly.

He put his food down in turn and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the couch. He took her hands in his.

"Jane, when I met you I quickly respected and admired you. Then we became close friends, and for me it started to turn into something more," he lightly rubbed her hands in his, "Before I could even process what I was feeling, you were gone, dead. A big part of me died that day as well. I went to Omega to try and honor your memory, try to keep a part of you alive with me, I thought."

Shepard sat transfixed by his speech, her heart pounding in her chest. He wasn't joking anymore.

"When you found me on Omega and I woke up in medbay and realized it wasn't just a dream, it was a miracle. You are a miracle," he reached up and put his hand up to her face. "Every moment with you here is just," he got choked up.

"Garrus," she said softly.

He took a deep breath and started again, "I had no idea you might have any type of feelings for me at all, not in that way. I knew you'd been with Kaidan, and I thought you were still with him, waiting for him." He looked up at her questioningly.

She shook her head no, "He's not my boyfriend. He wasn't even before I was spaced. It was a big mistake."

Garrus continued, "It wasn't until that day in the club when I decided to test the waters, even if just to be your boyfriend for a little while, even if it was fake. I got carried away and kissed you, and when you responded so strongly, I was overwhelmed. I figured it was just an interspecies screwup. I was too embarrassed to talk to you about it, then when you did it again back to me by the elevator, I-"

"Yes, you grabbed me and pushed me away," she said.

"It was my fault, you didn't know it was a Turian kiss, and I took advantage of you. I was ashamed I hadn't been honest with you about it." He put his hands on her shoulders, "I care so much about you, I love you Jane. I didn't know how much until you burst into my quarters this morning in a jealous rage. I wanted to kiss you then and there, for real."

She shook her head in disbelief, "I, I can't believe you're telling me all this."

He cocked his head to the side, "Tell me Jane, how do you feel?"

She reached out and held his face in her hand as he leaned into her touch. "I love you, that's how I feel."

He turned and kissed her hand. "You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that."

She looked at his face searchingly, "You really had feelings for me all this time?"

He shook his head yes. "I never thought you might return them, so I kept it under wraps. I figured you wouldn't want to risk our friendship, or wouldn't think of Turians that way, or me that way." He lightly kissed her hand.

"Garrus, you were here in front of me all this time. I feel like an idiot."

He laughed softly, "Don't. I'm an idiot for squelching it for so long, that when you returned my feelings I couldn't even see it. I don't claim to be an expert on human – Turian relationships, but I'm willing to give it a try, if you are." He looked up at her.

She reached up with her other hand to his face and lightly caressed it. "Definitely. I'm afraid I'm very inexperienced too, but it's been done before, right? We'll figure it out."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "That's a human kiss."

"Umm. I read about that. Something about tongues, as well?"

"So you do know a little bit, I'll show you." She leaned down again and kissed him, this time lightly lining the crease of his lips with her tongue. He opened his mouth slightly and she pressed in. His taste was exotic, intoxicating, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders going in for more. To her delight he responded with his tongue, and she felt the slight roughness. It was longer than humans, and as she started to moan and move closer, he went too far in her mouth and she pulled back, gagging.

"What did I do? I'm sorry." He looked panicked.

She coughed, "It's okay, you just went in a bit too far, that's all. But it was good, just not as far."

"Oh, okay."

"What do you want me to do, tell me." She leaned down towards his face again. He instructed her on Turian erogenous zones, and soon he was moaning with pleasure as she rubbed her hand on the back of his neck, lightly pulling on his fringe. Following his suggestions, she started lightly licking on his mandible. He pulled the belt off her robe and reached his hands up to her breasts. She gasped lightly, bringing a smile to Garrus' lips.

"Feels good?"

"Mmm, yes. But be gentle."

"Oh, I plan on it," he said, and lightly rubbed a nipple with the pad of his thumb while he squeezed the cheek of her ass with his other hand. She pressed her forehead to his, and felt the rush of pleasure she'd experienced before.

"Spirits, you are so beautiful, so amazing," Garrus said.

He stood up and took off his shirt, then started to take off his pants, hesitating. "Have you ever seen a Turian naked before?"

"In pictures. Just glimpses when we were stationed with some for Alliance training." She let her robe fall off and walked up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Don't worry, I know we're different, but it's still us. Still me, and I love you."

He allowed her to unfasten his pants and pull them down. He started to pull down his underwear, but she kissed him and put her fingers inside the waistband and pulled them down, breaking their kiss to kneel down and take them off his legs. Now completely naked, she smiled and pressed her body against his. "You're handsome and sexy, and I'm lucky you want me," she told him, looking into his eyes. He embraced her closely to him, feeling her smooth, warm skin, her soft damp hair. "Let's get into bed," she said and pulled away from him, taking his hand and walking around the coffee table. She crawled up on top of the bed, laying down and turning around to him, holding her arm up for him to join her.

He was impressed by her confidence and willingness to be with him without reservation. He got in bed and lay next to her. She quickly entwined her legs with his and rubbed her hand on his chest. "It's not too rough for you?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head no. She leaned her head up and kissed him, he eagerly returning it, careful not to thrust too deeply into her throat. He felt her lightly trace down his abdomen down past his waist. She lightly brushed against the plates of his crotch, eliciting a shiver from him. Anticipating her question, he broke the kiss, "It's under my plates, they move after it starts to get hard."

"Oh," she said, smiling, "So what do I need to do to get it hard?"

"You're doing pretty good already, I'd say."

"I think I could do better," she pushed against his shoulder so he lay flat on the bed and straddled him, propping herself up with her hands on his abdomen. She started grinding on top of him, moaning. He reached around and grabbed her thighs, pulling her down harder on him.

"Spirits, yes." He croaked out. The sight of her writhing on top of him, her pink mouth parted in pleasure, damp wild hair falling around her face and lightly touching his chest excited him in a way he never thought possible.

She smiled and started moving more until she suddenly felt the head of his penis pushing on her. She readjusted so she was directly over it, and slowed her movements as he started entering her.

"It's going to be quick," he warned.

She was about to ask him exactly what he meant, when she felt him impale her. She let out a loud gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, it's great," she was struggling to find the words, "You feel amazing, amazing," she was a bit tight, but so wet that she was able to accommodate him. She started rocking back and forth as he matched her movements.

"You are so soft, so wet inside. Jane, I need you, I need you so much." He held onto her as he sat up and she wrapped her legs around his back, sitting up on top of him.

"Oh, my god, I've never felt like this before. I love you." She held on tightly to his shoulders, kissing his shoulders, his neck.

"Yesssss, there," he said growling.

She started nibbling at his neck and felt him lengthen inside her. His hard, ribbed cock was an overwhelming experience. She felt a wave washing over her and her walls tighten on him, "I'm coming, don't stop," she said harshly. He realized she was orgasming and she started to scream, "Don't stop, holy hell, yes!"

She continued to scream and curse and cry as he held on tightly to her, reveling in the feeling of her warm walls tightening on him. He felt his own climax start and grabbed her hips, moving her back and forth on him as he spilled into her. They continued to move together, breathing heavily and savoring the feeling of being completely connected. Garrus stroked her hair on her back and lightly licked the sweat off her shoulder. She fell limp against him, sighing contentedly.

"Hold on," Garrus warned.

She lifted her head slightly, then suddenly felt his cock retract quickly. "Damn, is it always like that?"

He nodded.

She got off him and sat down lower on the bed, still holding onto him. She propped her arms on his shoulders and looked into his eyes lazily as he stroked her back.

"That was amazing."

He smiled, "Not the interspecies disaster I was afraid of."

She threw her head back and roared with laughter, "You sure know how to compliment a girl."

"You know what I mean, I was afraid I would do something wrong, hurt you somehow."

She shook her head no.

He leaned his forehead down to hers and she felt a more intense rush than before.

"So," he said as he pulled his head back, "why don't we go take a shower and get ready to go out and get supplies."

"Oh yeah supplies. I forgot." She got off the bed and reached out for him, "Let's go. You know I've had a fantasy of you soaping me off in the shower."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, now you can fulfill that fantasy. Have any of your own?"

"Oh, you don't even know."

She giggled and he followed her in the bathroom.

Later that afternoon they had finished getting the supplies they needed and were back on the ship, eating in the mess hall.

Shepard reached across the table for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You ah, don't have a problem with other crew members knowing what's going on with us?" Garrus leaned over and asked her.

She smirked, "It's probably all over the ship, with Joker selling tickets to the vidfeed of us doing it." She ate a forkful of ramen.

Garrus blanched.

"Hey, don't worry, I've disabled all the bugs in my quarters. Seriously though, you know you can't keep a secret on this ship. I don't care if everyone knows. Do you?" she watched him carefully.

"No, I just don't want to undermine your command."

"No worries about that. We can keep it professional, don't you think?"

"Definitely."

"Good. I was wondering then, if you'd like to move in with me."

He stopped mid-chew, "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. Why sleep in a cot in the forward battery when you can stay in my quarters in my big comfortable bed? And don't forget your own personal shower."

"Hm," he thought it over.

"Of course, there are the side benefits of being able to fuck me more often as well."

He laughed, "I never knew you were so forward, Jane. I like it. I accept your offer to move in with you under one condition."

"What's that?" she asked, taking a drink.

"You agree to be my girlfriend."

She gave him a broad smile, "Yes, definitely."

"Good. I'll bring my things up to your quarters after we eat. I don't have much, it won't take me very long."

"Wonderful. I'll let Miranda know about the room change."

He gave her a sideways look, "Think the Illusive man will have a problem with it?"

She shook her head, "I don't care. My personal life is off limits. I've already told him that." She finished what was left on her plate and stood up, giving Garrus a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to Miranda's office now."

"Great, I'm pretty much done, I'll get my things and meet you back in your quarters."

"Our quarters," she corrected.

"Right."

Shepard grinned and walked up to Miranda's office, but there was no answer. "EDI, where is operative Lawson?"

" _She is down in cargo hold."_

"Great, I hope she's not starting shit with Jack," Shepard mumbled and went down the elevator. As she went down the stairs, she listened for any loud arguing, but thankfully, didn't hear any. She jogged off the last step and around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Jack and Miranda in an embrace. Miranda saw Shepard and broke their kiss, "Commander!"

Shepard was too shocked to respond, but sputtered out, "Uh, sorry, I was just, it's nothing-" and turned to leave.

"Fuck Shepard, don't you knock?" Jack said with irritation.

Shepard went back up the stairs quickly and was in the elevator back to her quarters. "That was embarrassing," she muttered. "Last two people I ever thought I'd see together."

In her quarters, she cleared out room in her drawers and a closet for Garrus. Pretty soon he was there.

"Honey, I'm home," he called out.

She peered out from the divider to her office, "Are you serious?"

"What?" he protested, walking down the stairs and putting his locker on the floor, "I saw it in an old earth vid. That's what I thought human couples said to each other."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Not in this century."

He reached around and put his hands on her lower back, pulling her tightly against him, "Then how about, Good afternoon, sexy."

"Mm, now that's better." She put her hands on his chest.

"So, what did Miranda say?"

"Oh, that, well, I didn't tell her yet." She smiled and back away from him, showing him the cleared out drawer and closet.

He opened his locker and started pulling things out, "Why not?"

"Well, let's just say I don't think she's going to have a problem with it."

He nodded and continued putting his things away. That night, he helped her scan for resources and while she worked on reports, he finished calibrating the guns in the forward battery. She was still working when he came back up. "I think I'm going to do some more human / Turian relationship research, Jane."

"Oh, good idea."

They ended up sitting on the couch looking at information on the datapad, clarifying some of it with each other. Eager to put their research to good use, they turned in early.

Shepard knelt down on the bed on all fours, "Like this?" she turned back to look at Garrus, who growled and reached his hands around her hips, pulling her round ass so it was flush against him.

He grinded her against him, "Spirits, yes."

She steadied herself for him, and started breathing heavily in anticipation for his cock. She felt him suddenly impale her again and she gasped.

"Are you okay?" he croaked out

"Yea, I don't think I'll ever get used to that, but it's good, it's all so, so good." She started moving back against him as he pistoned into her. She leaned down on the bed so she could angle up into him more. As she grabbed the sheets in her fists and felt him lengthen inside her, she thought how lucky she was that they were in a relationship now. She couldn't believe how amazing he felt, how unbelievable his cock felt inside her. She moaned in pleasure and suddenly he pulled out.

She turned around, "What's wrong?"

He reached down for her legs and guided her over on her back, "Nothing. I want to try something else." He spread her legs apart and leaned down. She felt his hot breath between her legs and he lightly started licking her.

She put her hand up to her forehead, "Oh my fucking god," she was concerned about how she might taste to him, but as he pulled her lips apart and darted his tongue in her, all coherent thoughts left her as she bucked upwards. He kept a tight grip on her legs and pushed his tongue in deeper. Where this was a negative before when he kissed her, now it was deliciously stimulating as he penetrated her deep inside. He started growling lowly, and the vibrations sent her over the top as she felt her legs start to quiver.

"Don't stop," she said in a near whisper, and in the next second she felt her climax start. "Fucking hell, shit!" she screamed out as she felt wave after wave of intensity wash over her and he held her tight, moving his tongue inside her, gripping her thighs against him. Her orgasm went on and on as she gasped and screamed. As it finally slowed, she reached down and grabbed his head, eliciting a loud growl from him. He slowly retracted his tongue and lightly kissed her inner thighs as she caught her breath.

"Oh, oh, fuck. That was, I can't believe-" she smiled.

He sat back, "You tasted incredible."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Yeah? I was wondering. I can do the same for you, you know, if you want." She gave him a smile.

"Maybe next time. I want to feel you again." He got on top of her and lifted her legs up and around him as he positioned his plates at her opening.

"God, yes," she yelled

He leaned back and entered her.

"Uh, I'm a little tight,"

He looked down at her hazily, "I know. I can feel every wet, warm bit of you and I love it." He leaned down on her and put his hand around her ass, holding her tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around him, reveling in the feel of his warm leathery skin against her. He had a different scent, pleasing and familiar, but different with the intensity of the sex. She started kissing his shoulder, licking and nibbling on it. He growled and gripped her closer. He reached his hand up and held her head still as he leaned his forehead down to hers. She felt an instant rush of pleasure and felt herself start to climax again.

"Oh my god, I'm cumming," she squeaked out and she felt him become still and cum inside her as well.

"Jane, I have to have you," he pleaded.

She continued to feel him pulsate inside her, not sure what he meant.

"You do have me, Garrus," she said, "I'm completely yours."

They slowed their movements and started caressing each other. She loved the feeling of being so completely connected to him. She studied his face and smiled with contentment. Her best friend, the one she trusted the most. To be with him like this was beyond all comprehension to her. Her whole life she'd never been this happy, and she knew it was an amazing gift, to be alive, that he was alive, and they felt the same way about each other.

"You know, I- ugh, goddammn!" his penis suddenly retracted out of her. She laughed, "Don't you have control over that?"

He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry, no. It's just like that. It's not the same for human males?"

She shook her head, "No. But it's not a big deal. I'm sure I'm different than Turian females in some ways too."

"Yea, but they're all good. I can't believe you orgasmed twice." He turned over and lay next to her.

She snuggled up to him and pulled the sheet up around them, "Mm, yes, that was nice."

He caressed down her skin with his fingers, "I love how soft you are, yet so tough. It makes me sorry we didn't do this sooner."

She smiled, "I completely agree." She stifled a yawn.

"Let's get some sleep. We've got to help Miranda in the morning." He pulled her up against him.

"I know, you coming with me?"

"I'd like to, but I think you need to be fair to the other crew. You might want to ask Miranda who she wants to take with her to get her sister. She might have a preference, knowing what's involved."

"True. I'll ask her in the morning." She held onto his hand up against her chest and went to sleep.

The next day Miranda asked to take Jacob with them, since he knew their history. They successfully saved Oriana, reunited her with her parents and Shepard convinced Miranda to talk to her. Back on the Normandy, Miranda thanked Shepard for her help, and for encouraging her to make contact with Oriana, to tell her the truth.

"Life's hard enough without feeling like you're alone. Now you guys have each other. A bond like that can get you through a lot." Shepard put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, maybe you're right," Miranda walked slowly towards the elevator on the Normandy as Jacob swiftly walked past them.

"Oh, there's something I need to talk to you about, if you have a few minutes." Shepard said.

"Sure, we can go to my quarters," Miranda got on the elevator with Shepard and they got off on her floor.

As Miranda opened her door, Shepard walked behind her, "I just need to let you know-" she started but interrupted by an angry Jack who was already inside.

"Thanks for trusting me enough to let me know about your mission with your sister today!" she spat out at Miranda.

Miranda shook her head, "What? I didn't really have time-" she held out her hands.

Jack got up close, "Bullshit. You had plenty of time for everything else."

"I, I'm sorry," Miranda tried to reach out for her.

"Uh, I should go," Shepard said, starting to turn.

"No, no, I should go," Jack pushed Miranda's hand out of the way and stormed out of the room past Shepard.

Miranda watched her leave and leaned against her desk with her hand to her head.

"I'm going," Shepard said again.

Miranda looked up and said wearily, "No, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Garrus moved in with me. We're in a relationship now. I know you keep track of crew quarters. That's it."

Miranda nodded her head, "Okay. I'll make a note of it in the roster."

"Thanks." Shepard left quickly. As the door closed behind her, she reflected on how she had rehearsed what she was going to say to her, defend her right to have a relationship with a Turian if she chose. She'd expected Miranda to give her a hard time, report it to the Illusive man. The mission that day had shown her Miranda in a new light, a more complex person than she'd ever realized. Jacob's support, her father's ruthlessness, her dogged determination to give Oriana the life she'd never had, it humanized her. Shepard looked down at the metal floor as she stood in front of the elevator. She hoped she would be able to work things out with Jack. It would be a volatile relationship at best. She was surprised Miranda had decided to go that way with her, but it was hard to control who you fall in love with. "She must be pretty lonely. Shame Jack went after her like that after her Niket betrayed her today and got killed." She thought for a moment about going down and talking to Jack about it, but decided that would probably just make things worse. She got on the elevator and went up to her quarters. She was pleased to see Garrus there, waiting for her.

"Well beautiful. How did it go?" he frowned seeing her expression, "Not well?"

"Oh no, the mission was successful. It was just some other stuff with Miranda after we got back on board." She started unclasping her armor and Garrus helped her getting it off.

"She have a problem with us?" he looked at her pointedly.

She shook her head, "No, actually, I finally had a chance to tell her you're here now, and she said she would update the crew manifest. She never said a word about it."

"That's good. Not that it would stop us."

She smiled, "No, not a chance." She sighed, "No, it was a tough mission for her personally, then when we got back, Jack was waiting for her in her quarters. She was pissed Miranda hadn't told her anything about her going to save her sister."

"Oh. You said there was something going on between them," he took the last of her armor and put it away in her locker.

"Yea, well, it's more than I thought. Jack was hurt that she kept that information from her. I guess I don't blame her. Maybe Jack thought they had more of a relationship than Miranda did, I don't know. It's a shame, though. She can't seem to catch a break."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hopefully they'll work it out."

"Yes. Nothing can mess up the mission like interpersonal disaster."

"You hungry? Want to get something from the mess hall?"

She hugged him, "Yes, but I need to shower first."

"Okay. I need to check in the main battery again. I'll meet you in the mess hall." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and a squeeze and left.

In the shower, Shepard reflected on the mission that day and the uncomfortable scene with Jack. As she soaped up, she felt pain on her legs. She looked down and saw a red rash on her inner thighs. She'd felt some discomfort the night before, but dismissed it. It was worse, and she knew it wasn't from her armor, she'd never had that before. After she got ready she went down to medbay and showed it to Dr. Chakwas.

"I'm not sure, I've not seen anything like that before. It looks like it's been rubbed raw." She gently touched it. "Is there anything different that went on during the mission?"

Shepard started to blush, "No, it's from before. I think it's because of Garrus."

"Garrus?" Chakwas asked, "what happened with him?"

Shepard suddenly felt shy, then ridiculous for feeling that way. She cleared her throat, "We're uh, together now. A couple."

Dr. Chakwas stood up and looked at her smiling, "Really? That's great! I think you two would be wonderful for each other."

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, "Thanks doc. So anyway, I think the rash might be from when we were together-"

"Oh," the realization dawned on Chakwas' face, "oh, that. Well, yes, that makes sense. Well. I can put medigel on it, but to prevent it from happening again, I think you'll need to talk to Mordin."

"Mordin?"

"Yes. He's somewhat of an expert in interspecies relations." She saw the look on Shepard's face. "Look, I know it's awkward to talk to him, but honestly, you have to. He'll be able to help you." She got some medigel from her cabinet and started applying it to her thighs.

In the mess hall, Garrus got two meals together and waited at a table for her. He was just about to message her when she appeared around the corner, red faced. She plopped down across him.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, just having a completely embarrassing conversion with the Professor." She picked up the food and took a bite, "Mm, that's good."

Garrus picked up his fork, "What were you talking to Mordin about?"

"Well, apparently with human-turian relations, you have to be careful about chafing."

"Chafing? Where?"

"Between my legs. He's an expert on interspecies relations. It's always the quiet ones that are the secret freaks. Anyhow, he was actually helpful. He gave me some lotion. I've got to put it on first so I don't rub my skin raw."

"Damn Jane, I'm sorry, I didn't know –"

"It's okay, I didn't know either. I put the lotion up in our quarters. Oh- and he insisted on sending me instructional vids. He said he's also currently researching Elcor mating practices." She made a face, "Can you imagine? 'With lust and enthusiasm, you are making me horny'"

They roared with laughter. They ate and Joker joined them. He gave Garrus a look when Shepard reached over and squeezed his hand. He pointed between them, "So, you guys a thing now or something?"

Shepard smiled at him, "Yea, he's my boyfriend now."

"Nice," Joker said, and raised an eyebrow at Garrus. "I'd heard you'd been spending a lot of time in the Captain's quarters. Congrats."

"Thanks Joker," Garrus said. "I guess word's getting around."

"You know how it is on the ship. Doesn't take much to get people talking. What about the big fight between Miranda and Jack? That was a disaster waiting to happen. Wish I'd seen it." He took a big mouthful of food.

Shepard shook her head, "EDI giving you access to all the vid feed and bugs on the ship?"

He shook his head and swallowed his food, "Not anymore. Have to find out the old fashioned way. And don't worry – none of the vidfeed in your quarters works."

"Yea, I know, I disabled them the first night on the ship," Shepard said.

Suddenly Miranda walked into the mess hall. "Shepard, the Illusive man needs to see you in the conference room. It's urgent."

Shepard nodded and finished her drink, "I'll be back in a minute."

Joker turned to Garrus, "So, it looks like I won the bet."

Garrus nodded, "Yup, you were right, and I definitely got the best prize. She's amazing, I love her."

Joker gave him a broad smile, "Awesome. I knew you guys were destined to be together. So – the Turian – human thing not a problem?"

"No. There are a few differences, but overall, not that much. It's pretty great, actually."

"Hm. Maybe I should consider a female Turian. I've never had much luck with humans."

Garrus chuckled, "I don't know Joker, I don't think you could handle how aggressive they are. You might end up with a few broken bones, and that's just from the foreplay."

"Yea, you're probably right. I don't have much time for that anyway. The Normandy is my girlfriend right now. I'm not going to lose another one."

Garrus nodded and took a drink. Joker brought up the gossip about Miranda and Jack again and as they discussed it, Shepard suddenly burst into the room and ran up to Joker.

"We've got an urgent mission. I need you to set a course for Horizon. It's an outlier human colony that's been hit by the Collectors. We've got a chance to be first on the scene."

"Aye-aye, I'm on my way to the cockpit." Joker left for the elevators.

"Give me the ETA when you calculate it," she called after him.

She brought up her omni-tool, "You ready to go with me? I could use my best sniper."

Garrus stood up, "You bet. What did the Illusive man say?"

She turned her omni-tool off, "Pretty much what I said, he doesn't have more information yet. I've got to let Miranda know. I'll meet you down in cargo bay-"

" _Shepard, ETA to Horizon is 30 minutes."_ Joker called over her omni-tool

"Thanks Joker." She turned to Garrus, "I'll be right back."

She went to Miranda's quarters and they went over the particulars of the mission. She hurried to her quarters to get her armor on. Garrus was already there, finishing up his armor.

"Let me help you," he said and got her greaves out as she put the main part of her armor on.

She was quiet as she thought about everything the Illusive man had told her. She looked up at Garrus and hesitated, but then remembered how furious Jack had been with Miranda for withholding information.

"There's one more thing," Shepard said, "Kaidan is stationed on Horizon."

Garrus froze, "Kaidan?"

"Yes, the Illusive man doesn't think it's coincidence. The collectors are targeting my former crew."

Garrus snapped the greaves on her arm, "How do you feel about that?"

She shrugged, "I haven't heard from him since I've been back. I don't have a lot of feelings about him anymore."

"I see."

"Hopefully he'll understand." She said, sitting down to put her boots on.

"Understand what, exactly?" Garrus leaned against the fish tank.

She looked up at him, glad she'd decided to talk to him about it ahead of time, "Understand that we're over, and I've moved on. I'll always care about him, the same way I care about Tali or Liara, but even before you and I got together, I no longer felt romantic about him. I know he made a big deal about us being a couple when I died." She saw Garrus flinch, she knew he hated to talk about the time she was gone.

"But we were broken up then. My focus now is on the mission." She stood up, "We probably won't even see him there. He may be off world or even taken by the Collectors. Who knows? Anyhow, I wanted to tell you so you weren't taken off guard if by some chance we do happen to find him there."

He nodded, "I understand."

She kissed him, "Good. I love you. Let's go down to Cargo bay."

"Who's going on the mission with us?" he asked as they left their quarters.

"Jack. I think she needs to get off the Normandy for a while."

"Agreed," Garrus pushed the button for the elevator and they made their way down to cargo bay. Jack was already there waiting, Mordin giving her a shot.

"Shepard, Vakarian, have the counter swarm measure ready for you." He gave them each a shot. "Looking forward to seeing if it works."

Garrus raised an eyebrow, "You're not sure it will?"

Mordin shook his head, "Nothing is 100%. I'm close though, sure it will be fine."

"Better be, if I die, I'm coming back and kicking your ass," Jack muttered.

Shepard stopped Mordin from explaining the illogical nature of her argument and they got on the shuttle.

The mission on Horizon was tough and they gathered valuable intel on the way about the collectors. The new husks and other abominable creatures made from human dead were horrifying. "They're evolving," Shepard said with dismay.

Getting the guns working on the towers was a mixed blessing as the waves of attacks stopped, but the collector ship left, taking most of the colonists with them.

"You just let them get away?" the colonist accused them.

They heard a voice, "You're in the presence of a legend, Deland, and a ghost."

It was Kaidan.

He approached Shepard. "Kaidan," she said under her breath. He looked her over, then pulled her in for an embrace.

Garrus forced himself to hang back, letting her handle the situation.

She pulled back, "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

He huffed, "How can you just say that, I thought you were dead, we all did. You didn't try to contact me?"

"I did," she said, "Anderson stonewalled me. Said you were on a secret mission."

He took her hands in his, "I loved you, Shepard."

"I know. I was in a coma for 2 years, I was brought back and I'm on a mission now."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Is that all you have to say?"

She pulled her hands away, "Kaidan. We have a history, but that's in the past. We weren't even together when I died-"

"That's not true."

"Yes, yes it is," she sighed, her wish he wouldn't make a scene was not coming true.

He looked over her shoulder, "I see you have Garrus back on your team."

She turned to look at Garrus, who was standing impassively, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We rescued him from Omega after Cerberus brought me back."

"Then the rumors are true?" Kaidan backed away, "You're working for them now. Huh. Didn't figure you for an Alliance traitor."

Garrus walked up and stood protectively next to her.

Shepard tried to appeal to his logic, "Kaidan, you know me, I'm only doing this for the right reasons. No one else is investigating these human abductions. I'm working with Cerberus because they're doing something about it."

"So is the Alliance."

Shepard huffed, "What, by forming a committee to talk about it?"

"Cerberus is not the answer," Kaidan said accusingly.

"Your judgement is so clouded, you can't see what's really going on!" Garrus said angrily.

Kaidan glared at him, but turned back to Shepard. "They're controlling you and you don't even know it!"

"That's not true!" she calmed herself, "Look, I'm not here to try to convince you."

Kaidan shook his head, "I know where my loyalties lie. You've betrayed me, betrayed the Alliance."

Garrus put a hand around her waist. Shepard said to Kaidan in frustration, "I think you'd better go."

Kaidan shook his head and threw up his hands in disgust, "I can't believe it, you're a traitor."

She seethed, "The only traitor here is people like you who won't support us trying to do something to save humanity!"

Kaidan turned, "Fuck you, Shepard."

Garrus held her tighter and waived at Kaidan, "Oh, I'm taking care of that these days."

Shepard snorted in laughter and put her arm around Garrus as Kaidan stared at them, open-mouthed and stormed off.

Garrus turned to her, "I think we handled that pretty well."

She smiled, "With a lot of restraint on both our parts." She squeezed him tighter, then let go and brought up her omni-tool, "Send us the shuttle down, Joker. We've had enough of this planet."


End file.
